eonprime_timelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Humungousaur(ben 10)
appearance Humungousaur is about 12 feet tall and can grow bigger at will, up to about 60 feet. When he grows, his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaur-like plates on his back, a crest on his forehead, and spikes on his tail. Also, on his shoulders three plates separate and grow, giving him a more ferocious look. His arms do something similar. His skin is hard, brown, and a sort of beige color and he has a somewhat humanoid body. Humungousaur wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Heroes United, the plates on his chest ended in spikes. He had spikes above his eyes. In Omniverse, Humungousaur wears black briefs with a white waistband and a green sash across his chest containing the Omnitrix symbol. Humungousaur now has grey fingernails instead of brown, a slightly bigger chin, green eyes in the same hue of his sash, a shorter build and his nose has shifted to his forehead. powers * Humungousaur possesses incredible strength. Humungousaur is strong enough to lift Way Big. He is able to throw an object to up to a high altitude, even into near-earth orbit. * He possesses a thick, armored hide, which has proven to be durable enough to withstand blaster fire and heavy impacts. * Humungousaur has the power to increase his own body size and mass. He can grow up to 60 feet. His strength increases as he grows. * Humungousaur can generate his Stegosauride features (plates and spikes on spine) without changing size. * Humungousaur is durable enough to survive in space for a few minutes. * Humungousaur's tail is powerful enough to knock away Malware's third form easily. * Once Humungousaur charged and rammed Vilgax while running on all fours, in a similar fashion to a bull or rhinoceros. * Humungousaur is quite agile for his size, as he could somersault onto one of the Forever Knights' battle horses, perform a slide tackle and be able to evade attacks while jumping. * Humungousaur has a powerful roar, which he once used to scare away some reporters. weaknesses * Humungousaur's strength has a clear limit, as with such cases with moving and lifting beings or objects as heavy as Tyrannopede, whose sheer weight proved a challenge for Humungousaur to manage. * Humungousaur is also very slow and combined with his naturally large physique, it makes him a very easy target for enemy attacks. * Even his base size makes it impossible for him to fit into small spaces. However, his greatest weakness is his extreme vulnerability to electricity. trivia * Humungousaur was the first alien to go ultimate on-screen. * In Omniverse, as a running gag through Season 1, Ben tried and failed to transform into Humungousaur on numerous occasions before finally transforming into him in Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, the final episode of Season 1. * Humungousaur's icon replaced Echo Echo's in the arc 5 opening of Omniverse. * Dee Bradley Baker doesn't like doing Humungousaur's voice too much, as it's hard on his throat.91011 * In Vilgax Attacks and Cosmic Destruction, Humungousaur can do a shoulder charge and make shockwaves by slamming the ground. * In the Ben 10: Alien Force (Video Game), Humungousaur is immune to freezing. * His sash is similar to Monsieur Mallah's from Teen Titans. * Out of all Omnitrix aliens, Humungousaur is the alien used by the most characters other than Ben, having been used by Albedo, Vilgax's Bioids, Plant Ben, Alpha, Azmuth and Gwen. * Humungousaur is the most used transformation in the entire Classic Continuity, appearing a total of 82 times in Alien Force, Ultimate Alien and Omniverse. Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10